supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kidnapped Baby
Kidnapped Baby is a fanfiction created by Japanlover86 with the help of ThePlankton5165. In this fanfic, Grace, Hinomaru and Sun's daughter, gets kidnapped by Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel and Sean Plone. This also reveals more of Hinomaru's past. Chapter 1 Hinomaru and Sun could finally spend time their daughter, the baby Eevee, baubled as her father held her, she was already a month old, Hinomaru and her would have mashed bananas for dinner. "Do you know what Pokemon she would evolve into?" Sun said Grace was in an infant-sized kimono. "Da.....da......." Grace tried to say. "Daddy? Saying daddy?" She asked. "Daddy, Mommy." Grace said. "Sweet mother of god! She's talking, well la-di-da!" Hinomaru said. Bridget noticed the two and went up to the young Espeon couple and Grace. "Hin, what is it?" She asked. "B**** face, she wanted me castarated!" He replied. "You gave birth to an Eevee?! She is probably diseased! REICHERU SHOULD OF LET ME SPAYED YOU!" She said. "Oh, spay me, I would rather keep my testicles than go with you." Hinomaru said. "I'm f***ing all out, I'm gonna have to find some." Bridget said. Chapter 2 In the top floor of the Soler mansion, one of the security employees sees a PLG Balloon above the mansion. All of its loud sirens activate. "Oh f***ing s***!" The security employee said. The security employee rushes down to Brittany and Ken. "Brittany, Ken, there's a PLG Balloon on top of the mansion!" The security employee said. "WHAT?!" Ken said. "I got this." Brittany said. She is quick to get out of the mansion. Ken and the security employee follow. "Go Election, use Drill Peck on the PLG Balloon!" She said, throwing a Poké ball, the ball opened, a Zapdos came out, it flies off to the balloon. In the balloon, Bridget and Sean Plone are in it, they have kidnapped Grace. "Thank you so much, Mr. Plone!" Bridget said. "You're welcome. I can't wait to see the-" Sean Plone said. Election impacts the PLG Balloon with a Drill Peck attack, the PLG Balloon gets a hole in it, it begins falling, causing Bridget and Mr. Plone to scream like crazy. When the balloon landed, it didn't land hard, so Bridget, Mr. Plone, and Grace managed to survive. "I'm safe!" Bridget said. "So will all of the Pokémon." Sean Plone said. While not as expected, a very tall, black Pokémon trainer, Jade, and her Hyperiflet, Bouncer, who is in her human form, arrive. "Are you dead serious?!" Bridget said. "Don't worry about it Bridget, we will easily wipe out Jade, the four-eyed fire crotch, and the b*****d who married her." Mr. Plone said. "What did you say?!" Ken said. "Go, Blowout!" As he throws a Poké ball. The Pokémon is a Lopunny, and Bridget and Mr. Plone laugh hysterically. "A cute little Pokémon? Seriously?" Mr. Plone said. "Mr. Plone..." Brittany asked. "What?" Mr. Plone said. "Shut up!" Brittany said. She grabs a Poké ball. "Megameta, go!" She throws the Poké ball and Megameta is out. The Pokémon is a Lucario. "Still not scared." Bridget said. "See that?" Bouncer said. "Of course." Jade said. "Megameta..." Brittany said. "Blowout..." Ken said. "Double Power-Up Punch!" They both said. "Blowout, go after Mr. Plone." Ken commanded. "Megameta, go after Bridget." Brittany commanded. Bridget and Mr. Plone start running, the Lucario and the Lopunny chase after them. "Ready for this, Bouncer?" Jade said. "What?" Bouncer said. Jade grabs a Poké ball, "Get out Unmaker, use Metal Drain on the two targets!" She said, as she threw the Poké ball, her starter Pokémon comes out and does so on Bridget and Mr. Plone. Bridget and Mr. Plone become exhausted, begin moving slower, then collapse to the ground and fall asleep. Megameta punches Bridget, Blowout punches Mr. Plone. "How's the wrestling match?" Bouncer said to Bridget and Mr. Plone. "Stay out of it, four-eyes!" Bridget said. "Bridget, shut up!" Brittany said. Bouncer uses Psycho Chase on Bridget and Bridget is suspended in the air. Then Grace woke and began screaming her head off, thrashing her arms, legs and tail around. "For the daughter of an Espeon, she sure has one set of lungs!" Mr. Plone yelled while covering his ears "Isn't that....Hinomaru's kid?" Jade whispered. "It is." Bouncer whispered. "I never knew he had a daughter!" Mr. Plone said. "Ken! GET THAT KID TO SHUT UP!" Brittany shouted to Ken. "Wait a minute..." Bouncer, still in her human form, picked up the small Eevee, it was still wailing. "Bridget kidnapped a baby Eevee, how low can you get?!" Bouncer scolded her. "Are you out of your mind?" "Shut up four-eyes! You don't even need to wear glasses!" Bridget said. "I think she's talking to the fire crotch..." Mr. Plone said. Bridget and Mr. Plone begin laughing like crazy. "Bridget..." Brittany said. "What now, four-eyed fire crotch?" Bridget said. "SHUT UP!" Brittany shouted in a stern voice. "Mega evolve and use Close Combat on the w****, Megameta!" She commanded. Megameta does so on Bridget. Reicheru and her team ran in, including Sun, and the rest of the team. Bouncer then handed the baby back to Sun, who fell asleep peacefully. Hinomaru then ran towards Bridget. "TAKE THAT! YOU B****!" Hinomaru shouted, then used his psychic powers to push her against a wall, then tears ran down his face. "Hino---" Sun said before she was cut off when he spoke. "You kidnapped my daughter......" He said, as tears were still running down. His tears hit the floor, He may have disliked children, Grace was the only exception, God forbid if you kidnap her. He stood up, while tears were still running down his face "I WILL KILL YOU! HARVEST YOUR ORGANS! AND I WILL EAT THEM FOR DINNER!" He shouted while angry and crying. He then used his Psychic powers on Bridget to move her far away. Then he bursted out crying, then he felt his stomach churn, he knew what this had meant, then went into a corner to vomit, then Reicheru rubbed his back. "What is going on here?" The security employee said. "His mother was killed when he and his brothers was only an Eevee cub and his youngest one was only a baby, his mother, was an Espeon, the same as him and his dad was an Umbreon, who died before the youngest was born, Eevee were hunted by poachers a lot, and Hinomaru and his brothers had to hunt for food to stay alive, until I found them, made Hinomaru my main Pokemon, I think he has a fear of Grace being stolen from him." Reicheru explained, turning to the team. Hinomaru then got up, but vomited again, then fainted into Reicheru's arms, vomit strewn on his pale face. "He's burning up!" Reicheru said, then threw Reshiram's Pokeball. "Reicheru, what's wrong?" She asked, seemingly concerned. "Get Hinomaru to a Pokemon Center!" Reicheru said, putting the unconscious Hinomaru on her back, she transformed into her Pokemon forme and flew off with him. "Moon, come on out!" She said. An Umbreon appeared. "Reicheru, what is wrong with Hinomaru?" He asked, "Gracie was kidnapped and he got really p***ed, then started tearing up, then went into a corner to vomit, he vomited twice before I called out Flames, the doctors are going to see what's wrong with him." She replied. Bridget uses the spray, tries to attack Hinomaru, but Bouncer transforms into her regular form, Bridget takes the whole attack. Bouncer returns to her human form. "Attack Brittany, you idiot!" Bridget said. "You don't even like her anyway!" "You know what, Bridget?" Bouncer said. She uses Ice Block on Bridget and freezes Bridget. "So, an orphaned Espeon, huh? I hope he gets well soon. Who's gonna clean up this mess?" The security employee said. "I'll do it." Bouncer said. She lifted Hinomaru's tears and vomit with her psychic powers, and placed it all on top of the ice cube. "What the h*** are you doing? Attack Bouncer, who scolded your wife after she shouted at you!" Mr. Plone said. "I'm getting ready to bomb your a**!" Kenneth said. "Blowout, mega evolve, use Return on Mr. Plone!" "Oh, please." Mr. Plone said, looking at the cute Lopunny, which however, mega evolves, and chases Mr. Plone. "You'll never catch me!" Mr. Plone said. "Yeah right, I already used a draining move on Mr. Plone, Unmaker, use Metal Drain on Mr. Plone!" Jade said, Unmaker does so. Mr. Plone becomes exhausted. "I... can't... run... any... more..." Mr. Plone said, he falls into the ground. Blowout beats him up. Bouncer lifts Bridget and Mr. Plone with her psychic powers. Chapter 3 Flames transformed into her human forme and picked up Hinomaru bridal style to the Pokemon Center. "What happened?" The nurse said. "He was vomiting and crying, his daughter Grace, was captured by the PLG, and we managed to get her back, he fell ill afterwards." She explained. "Fret not! I'll see what I can do for you," replied the nurse. She took the unconsious Espeon from her arms. Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Fanfics